quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Tournament
In '''Tournament '''mode, 15 players compete in real-time for five rounds of questions. Each player's score is determined by the number of questions taken to defeat all enemies, with relative ranking shown between each round. The total time taken to answer questions is used to break ties. (Your time score is only associated with the time spent during an actual question; choosing questions and using skills does not take time.) The type of enemies encountered is determined by Wizard Rank. Scoring highly in tournaments earns points towards increasing your Wizard Rank. In tournaments, players only compete against others of the same wizard rank. There are also special tournaments with bonus prizes and spirits (e.g. Wizard Cup Snowflake Edition). Rank 1 Rank 2 Rank 3 Rank 4 (10 MP, ?g, ?exp) Placement Rewards: ? Enemies: 5 rounds * Thunder Rabbit * Thunder Plant * Fire Raccoon+ * Frost Rabbit *Final Round: Hail Devil Gunner, Aqua Plant (x2) Rank 5 (13 MP, ~2185g, 132exp) Placement rewards: 1st 50000g, 2nd 10000g, 3rd 5000g Enemies: 5 rounds * Red Fighter * Flame Devil Gunner * Thunder Fighter * Thunder Devil Gunner *Final Round: Thunder Plant, Elite Red Fighter (x2) Rank 6 (13 MP, ~1450g, 94exp) Placement rewards: 1st 60000g (45 pts), 2nd 10000g, 3rd 5000g Enemies: 5 rounds * Yellow Demon * Thunder Devil Gunner * Thunder Fighter * Blue Demon * Ice Devil Gunner * Blue Fighter * Frosh (Rookie) *Boss: Ryuzetsuran (Turn 1-2, +2) Rank 7 (15 MP, 1749-2061g, 150-170exp) Placement rewards: 1st 70000g (45pts), 2nd 10000g (35pts), 3rd 5000g, ..., 5th 3000g (9pts), ..., 8th 3000g (8pts) Enemies: 5 rounds * Plasma Slime * Yellow Demon * Aquaflow * Blue Demon * Elite Aqua Plant * Float Slime *Boss: Ryuzetsuran (Turn 1-2, +2), Thunder Axe Centaur, Frozen Axe Centaur Rank 8 (15 MP, ~1548-2055g, 126-162 exp) Placement rewards: 1st 80000g, 2nd 10000g (40pts), 3rd 5000g (20pts), 4th 3000g (10pts), ..., 8th 2000g (6pts) Total points needed: 650 Enemies: 5 rounds * Ice Devil Gunner * Ice Centaur * Rocher (Ice Stone) * Skeleton Warrior (Water) * Thunder Devil Gunner * Thunder Centaur * Rocher (Thunder Stone) * Skeleton Warrior (Thunder) *Final Round: Mad Rock Rank 9 (17 MP, ~2046-2613g, 190-232exp) Placements: 1st 90000g, 2nd 10000g, 3rd 5000g * Skeleton Warrior (Water) * Blue Fighter * Frosh (Rookie) * Blue Demon * Skeleton Warrior (Thunder) * Thunder Fighter * Yellow Demon *Final Round: Mad Rock, Frozen Axe Centaur, Thunder Axe Centaur Rank 10 (20 MP, ~2632g, ~238 EXP) Placements: 1st 100000g, 2nd 50000g (80 pts), 3rd 30000g, 4th 10000g, 6th 10000g, 7th 5000g, 8th 5000g * Thunder Devil Gunner * Thunder Centaur * Thunder Fighter * Flame Devil Gunner * Fire Centaur * Red Fighter *Final Round: Ryuzetsuran, Mad Rock Rank 11 (23 MP, ~3656-3852g, ~166-180 EXP) Placement Rewards: *1st - 200,000g; 2nd - 100,000g; 3rd - 50,000g; 4th - 20,000g ... 10th - 3,000g ... 13th - 1,000g Enemies * Thunder Goblin * Thunder Rabbit * Spark Creeper * Frost Creeper * Thunder Raccoon (Lord) * Fire Raccoon (Lord) * Rain Raccoon (Lord) *Final Round: Elite Aqua Hand (x2), Fiery Dragon Rank 12 (25 MP, ?g, ?exp) Placement Rewards: 1st - 200,000g; 2nd - 100,000g; 3rd - 50,000g ... 9th - 3,000g (-90 pts); 13th - 1,000g (-150 pts) Enemies: 5 rounds * Aqua Slime * Ice Centaur * Blue Valkyrie *TBD... *Final Round: Wildwolf (x2), Thundering Hypno Dragon Category:Gameplay